Yian Garuga Ecology
In-Game Information A close relative of the Yian Kut-Ku known for its hard black shell and tufts of white mane. These clever monsters are known to avoid traps and use their poisonous tail to deadly effect; they are not to be taken lightly. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Superfamily: Eared Bird Wyvern *Family: Garuga Yian Garuga is a unique Bird Wyvern that is closely related to Yian Kut-Ku. * Habitat Range Within the Old World Yian Garuga have only been observed so far in the Jungle, Gorge, Great Forest, Everwood, Volcano, Volcanic Hollow, Jurassic Frontier, Esther Lake, Swamp, Ancestral Tomb, Forest and Hills, and the Ruined Ridge nesting high in mountain caves. Yian Garuga in the New World can be found in the Ancient Forest and the Guiding Lands. There is an old saying among some regions: "If a Yian Kut-Ku lives here, a Yian Garuga can't be far." Ecological Niche Arguably the strongest and most feared member of the Bird Wyvern class, the Yian Garuga is easily one of the most dominant monsters in whatever environment to reside in, whether be it in the Old or New World. Combined with their nearly unparalleled aggression and high intelligence, even top predators would think twice before engaging the Bird Wyvern. When hunting another predatory species such as Velocidrome, Yian Garuga will let out a ear-deafening roar before launching an attack. Many monsters would be hard-pressed to attack a Yian Garuga, though some other powerful individuals such as Zinogre and Deviljho would still attempt to take down a Yian Garuga if given the chance. Even then, Yian Garuga still remain dominant predators and have been known to send Deviljho reeling with backflips, repelling them in the process, a feat very few monsters can achieve. Despite their relentless aggression and lethal natural weaponry, they cannot overcome the nomadic Fanged Beast Rajang, and should they engage, will find themselves brutalized in short order. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Yian Garuga is approximately 1395.6cm. Yian Garuga possesses keen night vision and is aided in its night time hunts by its dark purple shell, making the creature very hard to spot from below. Yian Garuga is far more proficient in lobbing fireballs than its cousin, Yian Kut-Ku. It is nimble enough to perform backflips, whipping its foe hard with its spiked and poisonous tail. Yian Garuga has large ears, just like the Yian Kut-Ku. The ears assist in hearing its prey from great distances. Yian Garuga's beak and shell are especially hard for a Bird Wyvern, throwing some inexperienced hunters off guard as they are too accustomed to the much weaker Yian Kut-Ku. One of its most peculiar adaptations is its remarkable intelligence. One example is its ability to avoid certain traps. It is also much better at linking and more effectively using its attacks to disable the unwary hunter. Like their relatives, the Kut-Ku these creatures also have shovel-shaped beaks that are capable shoveling up smaller prey. Some rare individuals possibly old Garuga have more developed and extra spikes on the shell and tail along with increased poison abilities such as being able to eject a poison mist from their tail spikes, and some are able to spit poison from their mouths. In the Val Habar region, Yian Garuga have four toes, while their other counterparts have only three. Behavior Very war-like in nature, Yian Garuga are a monster that is best avoided. Yian Garuga are very solitary creatures though, they have rarely been seen in groups possibly during a mating season, the groups consisting of more than two have been seen on islands. After mating, a female will sometimes seek out a Yian Kut-Ku nest, destroy the eggs, and then lay its own eggs in the nest for the oblivious Kut-Ku to raise and care for. This shows that a female Garuga can be a '''Brood Parasite '''like a real-world cuckoo bird. Yian Garuga perform this behavior due to their poor parental behavior. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Bird Wyvern Ecology